Let's Tango
by iibitex3
Summary: Oliver, Dancing, Katie, Vanessa?  "El Viejo Farol?" bad at summaries PLEASE REVIEW.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Only thing that belongs to me is the plot, please review.**

Oliver searched the crowd for his team. Puddlemere United had just won a match against the Tutshill Tornados, the starter team was going to go celebrate because this was Oliver's first win since he joined the starter team.

After searching the crowd a few times he found his team sitting at one of the tables. Not wanting to disturb the dancers, that were doing a sort of tango on the dance floor, he walked along the edge.

"Hullo," he said as he sat down taking a beer from his captain, Roger. They watched the dancers dance the Argentine Tango, after all they were in an Argentinian restaurant. One of their chasers Katrina, who was madly in love with Oliver, recommended it.

Oliver tried hard to ignore the looks he was getting from Katrina. Not that she was ugly, 'cause she wasn't, she just wasn't his type. Her wavy blonde hair rested on her shoulders, and her green eyes stared intent on seducing Oliver. Her flaw is that she has a ginormous head, metaphorically speaking, she thought to highly of herself.

"Now what you've all been waiting for," came a voice from the middle of the room. Oliver and his teammates looked as a big man in a suit spoke into a microphone.

"Put your hands together for the alluring, talented, and beautiful Vanessa Rodriguez," continued the man. Whoops and cat-calls erupted from the gentleman of the club.

"Who's Vanessa," Oliver asked his captain who was also cheering.

"She's this really sexy dancer that dances here as entertainment," replied Roger.

"Her partner's not that bad either," replied Donna the other chaser, sending the girls into a fit of giggles.

"Oh and lets not forget her partner, Antonio Ramirez," said the announcer once again, this time the girls were cheering.

"Oh and one thing if either one of them comes up to you to offer you to dance do it," warned the third chaser, Connor.

The lights dimmed even more and Oliver turned his attention the the dance floor where a single chair was set in the middle, a spotlight shone illuminating the chair. A man sat in the chair wearing dance shoes, black dance pants, a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone, a red tie, and a black fedora was tipped on his head.

The sound of clicking heels echoed through the club and beautiful woman in a stunning red dress that stopped at her knees walked in. Her black heels had red glitter on the heels and a plain black mask rested on his face, her black hair was in curls and rested on her shoulders.

In one motion she placed her hands on his shoulders and he flicked his head to her right hand, music started and she brought her leg up onto his shoulder. He grabbed her leg stood up and spun her around. The club lit up one again, but was still dim.

Oliver watched, transfix, as Vanessa twirled, jumped, flipped, split, and dipped across the dance floor. Once the song ended the club erupted in clapping, the final notes of the song, "_Viejo Farol,_" played as the dancer left the floor.

"Damn," Oliver said ad his male teammates nodded in agreement.

Chatting away for a while Oliver felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Oliver set down his beer and stood up following Vanessa to the middle of the dance floor, but not before sending a nervous glance to his teammates. They past her partner who was dancing with a pretty girl with blonde hair. Oliver's hands started to sweat as he followed her. _Does she expect me to dance the tango _Oliver thought as he wiped his hands on his pants. Oliver was trained in ballroom dancing but he wasn't sure he could do freestyle.

Before he could ponder on the thought any longer Vanessa turned around put one hand on his shoulder, the other one taking hold of his hand. Oliver sucked in his breath as he stared into her gray-blue eyes, for some reason Oliver felt like he knew her from somewhere...

_**Oliver's P.O.V**_

We danced and twirled until she ended up behind me, with one leg wrapped around my waist the other on the floor, both hands wrapped around my neck. I took steady breaths throughout the dance trying not to blush every time she touched me.

The music ended and her leg fell down, her arms moved from my neck to my shoulders. The crowd around us applauded to the band and she blew on my ear. It took every fiber of my being not to shiver at her touch but I sucked in my breath and tightened the muscle in my jaw. I turned around and stared into her eyes as another song began playing.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Why don't you find out," she said taking my hands again.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Oliver continued dancing with the mystery girl, thinking hard about where he has seen her before. Then it struck him.

"Katie," he asked cautiously.

Oliver watched as "Vanessa's" eyes widened a little bit and she sucked in her breath. Oliver reached to take off her mask but she stopped him by pulling him off the dance floor.

Oliver followed her out of a door and entered an alley way that was lit by a flickering lamp post. "Vanessa" reached up and took her mask off, revealing Katie's delicate features.

_**Oliver's P.O.V**_

Katie looked up and gave me a small smirk. I stared at Katie taking in her outfit. She was a year younger than him but since she was on the Quidditch team we were close friends.

"Wow," I said as she looked down, a blush appearing on her face.

Katie used to be a real tom-boy, always wearing pants, or sweats, and wearing baggy-ish t-shirts, and never had I seen her with her hair down, it was usually in a pony-tail.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I've taken ballroom dance lessons since I was five," said Katie's timid voice.

"Since when have you acted this sexy," I asked.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry I was in character. I shouldn't have done that to you, your girlfriend seemed pissed at me. Uggh how stupid am I to think that you were single. You should get back to your girlfriend I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry about coming on to strong Oliver, maybe we can be frie-" I cut her off her rambling by pulling her into a kiss.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Katie's eyes closed as Oliver kissed her, it was a gentle kiss but it was amazing. Timidly Katie wrapped one hand around his neck and the other rested on his chest. Oliver put on hand on Katie's waist and with the other cupped her face. They pulled apart for air and Oliver stared into Katie's eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend. In fact ever since I graduated I couldn't stop think about you. I saw Alicia a couple of days ago and asked about you, she said you had disappeared. I-I've liked you Katie, I have for a while but I've never had the guts to tell you that I like you. But I guess you got over me-" This time Katie cut him off by giving him a short sweet kiss.

When she pulled away they were both smiling. Even with heels Katie was shorter than Oliver but that didn't stop her from standing on her tip-toes and wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck. Lifting her off the ground he wrapped his arms underneath her arse, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

_**Oliver's P.O.V**_

With Katie still in my arms I apparated back to my flat. We plopped down on my black leather couch and Katie curled up besides me.

"Do you mind if I take a shower," she asked me.

I shook my head no and pointed her towards the door. I waited patiently for her to finish but I forgot she didn't have clothes.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Katie emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel, "You have something I can wear."

Oliver nodded and hurried to his bedroom, he sat on the edge of his bed and took off his shoes. He grabbed two shirts and two boxers and walked out, tossing a pair to Katie. A few minutes later she returned wearing only the t-shirt that was long enough to cover her arse.

(2 years later)

_**Oliver's P.O.V**_

I walked around the house making sure all of the windows and doors were locked. Then I walked into the room where Katie was sitting, brushing her now straight hair. I leaned against the door frame and smiled.

Katie had moved in after their encounter nearly two years ago, my wife for a year. She stood up and saw me standing there, and she made her way over here. Wrapping my arms around her waist we made our way to my bed and laid down. With her back to my chest, and my hand on her stomach, I nuzzled against her neck. She turned around giving me a kiss on the lips and resumed her old position.

Slowly her breathing calmed down and she was sleeping. I drew small circles on the little stomach she had, and smiled. She was wearing my Puddlemere United and some really short dance shorts. I kissed her neck and she stirred a little but continued sleeping, I smiled at her and laid my hand lightly on her stomach once more. She was Katie. My Katie, my wonderfully beautiful Katie, a soon to be mother, and the love of my life.

**END.**

**Please Review, I don't care if I get flames just review please! :D **


End file.
